Jumpsuit
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Lee goes to Sakura after being injured during training. What will transpire? Spoilers for Naruto  NOT SHIPPUDEN!  rated T for language and senual stuff but no lemons. Short one-shot.


**A/N: Something random I came up with at 2 am. I hope you enjoy, it's a bit fluffy. Also I do not own Naruto.**

"Lee, I thought Lady Tsunade told you to take it easy with your training…" Sakura sighed, frustrated. Lee showed up at her house in the early evening, requesting she heal the injuries he got from his 'youthful training'. She led him into her house, slightly nervous that her crush was visiting _her_.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I am not in the habit of 'taking it easy'." He came to her with a hurt wrist and various bruises and cuts all over his body, he had been fighting so hard there were even rips in his green jumpsuit. "I thought sparring would not be as strenuous as my usual training method…"

"How is sparring with Naruto less strenuous? How did you even rip that suit, I thought it was invincible."

"Ah…well, before Naruto came, I decided to warm up by dodging Tenten's attacks blindfolded and carrying weights!" Sakura paled.

"YOU WERE CARRYING WEIGHTS? Geeze Lee it's a wonder your body hasn't given out on you yet, that must have put severe strain on your old injuries!" She began unwrapping his arm bandages so she could examine his injury.

"Sakura, that injury from Gaara happened four years ago, a lot has happened since then!" How right he was. Lee grew his hair out a little so it no longer resembled a bowl cut and he admittedly trimmed his eyebrows a bit. He grew a bit and Sakura now stood even with his collarbone. He still wore the green jumpsuit, but instead of orange legwarmers, they changed to black. Even Naruto had to agree that Lee looked more…normal.

Sakura took a calming breath. "Look Lee, I know the injury healed and Lady Tsunade gave you a clean bill of health, but you wouldn't be coming to me if you thought you weren't going to get in trouble." Lee blushed at that statement. "I promise I won't tell her if you promise to be more careful with your training."

He brightened, "You would do that for me Sakura?"

She smiled. "As long as you keep your part of the bargain."

"YES! I swear I will be more careful! Thank you Sakura!" Lee meant to hug her, but he grimaced when he moved his left wrist.

"Just stay still for now Lee, I need to check this." After several minutes of examining and gently handling his wrist, she said; "It's sprained. You should go easy on this wrist, even after I heal it." Chakra poured into her hand and she carefully healed his wrist.

"Thank you Sakura, that feels much better." He began rewrapping his hand.

"No problem Lee, anywhere else that hurts?"

"No! Other than my wrist, I feel 100% healthy," he said fist pumping. Apparently something was wrong though, because he grunted a little and held his side.

"Lee, what did you do?"

"In the fight with Naruto, he used his Rasengan."

"He WHAT?"

"Do not blame him! I asked him to for the sake of training!"

"Are you an idiot? He could have broken your ribs!" _I'd punch him into next week if I didn't think it would give him brain damage._ Sakura sighed again. "Okay, take off the top part of your jumpsuit."

Lee blushed. "But why Sakura?"

"So I can punch you somewhere that _hasn't_ been turned purple." He looked horrified. "I'm kidding, I need to check your ribs to see if they are broken." Lee nodded and removed the bandages from his other arm. Carefully almost gingerly Sakura noted, he unzipped his uniform and pulled it off until it reached his waist.

"DAMNIT LEE WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" Lee yelled, jumped up, and fell over onto her couch. Sakura wasn't too mad, she mostly screamed this statement to cover up her blush. All of Lee's training had paid off. His arms were muscular and strong and his chest and abs were well toned and hard. However, his physic was marred by patches of bruises in various stages of healing.

"I'm sorry Sakura, this is the result of my hard training."

"_Hard like those nice abs of his."_

_Shut up Inner-Sakura!_

"_Hey, see if you can get him to roll over! Let's see if his ass is as nice as his chest."_

_SHUT UP!_ Sakura was blushing even more now, but ignored it so she could examine his ribs.

"Well thank goodness they aren't broken, but they're bruised pretty bad, it looks like a deep tissue bruise around the bone too."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, but it will take a bit and you're gonna have to take it really easy."

He nodded, then lay perfectly still as she carefully used her chakra to heal his ribs. After about ten minutes, he was healed.

"All done. Except for your jumpsuit."

"What is wrong with my jumpsuit?" He sat up carefully.

"It looks like swiss cheese." He looked at it, surprised to see the numerous holes. "I can fix it for you if you want."

"Thank you Sakura, I do not know what I would do without you."

She smiled and grabbed her sewing kit. "Do you have anything to change into?"

He blushed. "Um…no. My spare suits are being washed."

Sakura blushed too. "Oh, well…I can still fix it." She sat him on a stool and sat on the floor behind him. She sat to the right side of him and began stitching. Her heart was beating quickly but she ignored it. Lee was sitting with his back straight, perfectly still.

After about 20 minutes, she was finished. "There Lee, all done. Now can you please keep it like…" She happened to look up and he was staring at her. She quickly packed up her sewing things.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

He stood too. "I'd like to return the favor."

"Oh you don't have to, it's…" She was cut off by Lee gently cupping her cheek and guiding her lips to his. He was gentle and soft. Inner Sakura was on overdrive and combusting. _Oh my gosh! Lee is kissing me! Sakura kiss back dammit! This is your chance to let him know how you feel!_ The real Sakura finally registered this fact and carefully kissed back. After several seconds, Lee broke the kiss, glancing at Sakura who was trying not to stare at him.

"Thank you…for everything." Lee rubbed the back of his nervously. "Well then, I better um…go now…"

"Lee?"

"Yes Sa-?" She kissed him again, pulling on his shoulder so she could reach. This time Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Sakura squeaked in surprise and blushed now that her right hand was trapped against his bare chest. She had just gently ran her tongue over his lips when…

"SAKURA! Lady Tsunade…wha-?" Quickly she and Lee broke their kiss, but neither moved. Naruto had burst through the door and was now resembling a fish. Then he began yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON SAKURA? WHAT IS BUSHY BROWS DOING IN YOUR HOUSE AND WHAT THE HECK IS HE-" Sakura punched him through the door.

"IT'S CALLED KNOCKING YOU DUMMY!" She slammed the door after making sure she sent him flying halfway across town. She walked back to Lee and they picked up right where they left off, no longer worrying about anything.

…That is until Lady Tsunade came by for her daily report.


End file.
